1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet infrastructures; and, more particularly, to search engines.
2. Related Art
Search engines provide an efficient way to find web sites that provide information about business, commercial, scientific, and other professional and home needs, of which a user does not have any prior information. Search engines allow the user to do shopping via the Internet when the available shopping web sites in a given location are not known beforehand. Search engines also allow the user to download useful files from web sites for games, home needs, professional needs, etc.
When the user is in a foreign land or environment and is searching for some information, typically the search engines provide links of websites that provide information in the local language(s). For example, if the user were in Germany and were to conduct a search using English terms, the search engines typically deliver links of web sites that provide information in German language. The user may not be able to read and interpret the information provided in these web pages for shopping or other professional purposes, due to language barriers.
Some search engines provide translations of web pages, but these translations are not exact and do not provide the same or clear information that was provided in the original language. The user cannot search appropriately if there are no search terms available in a local language in a new city. For example, the user may be in a foreign country and searching for panels for installation on the outside of house (that is, installation on exterior walls or covering for exterior paneling). For a non-English speaker, the entire searching process becomes difficult in such circumstances. Therefore, a need exists to allow for effective searching by a user in an area where searching in the local language is difficult.
These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may be more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.